


Summer Showers

by InfaWrit10



Series: Sockathan Week (Week 4 Prompts) [3]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Jonathan's mom is actually in this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Jon asks Sock, his next door neighbor and year-long boyfriend, to help him wash his car.</p><p>Day 3 Prompt:  Summer</p><p>(This prompt is so vague, hallelujah to creative freedom!)</p><p>...</p><p>(Also, Sock gets very wet...  Get your mind out of the sewer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Showers

“Hey, hot stuff.”

Jonathan looked up from the concentrated rush of water into the bucket he was holding.

Sock’s head was shoved into the crook of his elbow, leaning on the house with the other side of it. When Jonathan met his eyes, his smile slowly grew to a grin.

“And he’s in jeans and a skirt,” Jonathan concluded, amusedly smiling.

Sock lifted his head, “Would you expect anything less of me?”

“I just told you to wear crappy clothes, that’s all.” Jonathan shrugged.

“These are the crappiest clothes I own.” Sock thought that the faded red tee with too-tight acid wash jeans and the tiger-striped skirt with the stray threads hanging from the bottom was fine, if not slightly edgy.

“Yeah, but don't you wanna wear, I dunno, shorts on a hot day like today?”

“There’s a hose right there,” Sock nodded to the hose in Jonathan’s hands. “I can just spray myself if it gets to be too much.”

Jonathan shrugged. He turned off the water, dropped the hose in favor of embracing his boyfriend like he hadn't done it yesterday. Sock leaned up, expecting his payment up front for the job. Jonathan accommodated, kissing him sweetly as his arms encircled Sock’s waist.

Sock squeaked when he felt his shoes leave the ground. It was a challenge to pull back, but he managed to break the connection between their lips, “Why?” he asked, a pinkness in his cheeks that the sun didn't cause, and a laugh escaping through the word.

“Because I can,” Jonathan answered smugly. That rebelliousness melted Sock, no matter on how small of a scale he showed it, and he knew it too.

Sock flushed further, “If you’re trying to prove that you’ve been working out lately, it’s working.”

“So you noticed…”

“You kinda forced me to,” Sock wriggled his feet, as they were above the ground, for emphasis.

Jonathan chuckled, setting him down on solid ground again.

“It’s good to see you,” Sock fondly said after another quick kiss.

“You saw me yesterday.”

“That doesn't mean I’m any less grateful for seeing you today. Although, I was kinda expecting you to be shirtless…” Sock ran his eyes down Jonathan’s torso a few times before meeting his eyes again.

“I just might. It’s hot as hell out.”

“Good, ‘cause that’s the only reason I agreed to do this.” Jonathan gave him a look, Sock smiling innocently in return. Jonathan knew he was kidding, he’d been referencing the conversation that ensued the day before when Jonathan had asked him to help him wash his car. He’d made many comments just like that before telling him that he’d legitimately love to help.

“Well, you’ll see me tonight, too…”

“Will I?” Sock cocked his head, intrigued.

“You wanna stay for dinner tonight?”

Sock paused, “What do you think my answer’s gonna be?”

“Yes?”

“No.” Sock deadpanned, before giving way for a smile. “Of course. Though, would your mom be okay with it?”

“She says that she misses you.”

“Oh, really?” Sock laughed.

“Yeah, and that I’ve been hiding you from her.”

A louder laugh sounded from Sock. “Speaking of, she home?” Sock threw a thumb to the house.

“No, why?” Jonathan began to move the bucket carefully with his foot.

“I wanted to say hi.”

Jonathan shook his head, "I swear, you’re closer to her than I am.”

“’Cause she’s awesome!”

Jonathan chuckled at his enthusiasm, leaving the bucket.

“So,” Sock clapped his hands together, “what am I doing?”

“Well, you’re gonna take the sponge that’s in here,” Jonathan pointed to the bucket he’d been filling up earlier, “and scrub the back of the car. After that, you’re gonna rinse it off. Let me show you how to turn the hose on because it’s weird.”

Jonathan knelt on the ground before the beginning of the hose. Sock bent down at the taller’s side, hands on his knees. Jonathan subconsciously put a hand on Sock’s lower back, sending a hormonal alarm through him.

They’d been dating for the past year, yet it never felt like any time was passing whenever the two saw each other, which was every day. The two were neighbors after all, so contact was unavoidable. The sparks between them never faded, stoked by banter and random acts of romance or comfort, moments like right now. In other words, sometimes it would really hit Sock that he had someone who loved him, and in response, his body would freak the hell out. Again, in moments like right now.

It was so distracting, the warmth of his hand sinking in through the thinness of his tee shirt as opposed to the harsh heat of the sunlight. He felt every space where the grooves in his fingers didn't line up with the smooth surface of his back, the rough joints connecting the digits—he heard something.

Crap!

“Huh?” Sock turned his head to the voice beside him.

“What?” Crap, I interrupted him, too!

“I’m sorry, I was distracted…” He sheepishly admitted, taking the wrist behind him in order to remove it.

“I wasn't touching anywhere that wasn't appropriate…” Jonathan defended, shaking his head as if Sock had misunderstood where his hand had been.

“I know.”

Jon looked at him strangely, gaining a strangled smile that he still found adorable nonetheless.

He repeated the instructions in order to turn the hose on, sans hand, ending with “Think you can manage?”

“You know Jon, you can suck my hose any time you want,” Sock countered.

Jonathan sighed, dissolving into laughter a moment later. Sock joined him just as Jonathan responded with, “I’m kind of ashamed to say that that was clever.”

After a few minutes to Jon scrubbing the hood and Sock doing the same for the back, Sock found he was done. He opened the flow of water from the hose, “Jeez, that’s cold!” he shouted when some of the water hit his hand with surprising force. He sprayed the car down, like he was told, but he didn't stop at the car.

He expected a glare or something from Jonathan, anything other than what he got. “Thanks.” He was unfazed.

It was hot out, so Sock guessed that the cold water was actually kind of refreshing if nothing else. Not for Sock; if he’d done anything by spraying the blonde, he’d made him look more attractive.

It was Jonathan’s turn to spray the hood down now, and he took the hose from Sock politely before unscrewing the hose. He tried to unscrew it, anyway.

“Hey, Sock, can you come help me with this? I think it’s stuck or something.”

Sock took a few steps toward Jonathan realizing ‘wait, he’s stronger than me’ way too late. Jonathan grabbed him around the middle. Sock instinctively hunched over in an attempt to get away, flight response repeatedly squeezing his heart in rapid succession. He was too weak to the strong grip of the other male, feeling utterly powerless as he shoved the rubber tubing down the back of Sock’s shirt.

The cold metal had made contact all the way down Sock’s spine, or at least, it felt like it did. In addition to that, the freezing water felt like a continuous stream of ice, the ferocity at which it shot to the waistline of his jeans scary. Sock screamed in surprise, of course, before screaming Jonathan’s name in disbelief, flailing to get away from him.

The blonde was pretty satisfied with what he’d done. Having released Sock by that point, he now clutched his own stomach as he chortled against the side of the car that still had yet to be cleaned.

Sock huffed. He’d get him back. He just needed to think of something that would—a chill ran back up his spine from the water’s aftermath—be as sufficient. 

A few more minutes later, mid-stroke, Sock came up with a devious idea. He was always proud of himself when he came up with this type of idea, but if he wanted this one to actually work, he’d have to be pretty sneaky.

“Jonathan? Can I have a hug?”

Bleach-blonde looked over at him from the right side of the car. He narrowed his eyes, “Why…?”

“What do you mean, why? I love you, that’s why.”

Jonathan knew something was up, but he figured, what harm could he possibly do? He traveled around the hood of the car.

Sock stood, his arms outstretched. As soon as Jonathan was in his arms, he clung to him tightly, nuzzling so far into Jonathan’s neck it almost choked him. Sock enjoyed it, staying still for a few minutes before slowly moving his hands down Jonathan’s torso. He distracted his lips with his own. He stuck one hand in a pocket on his jeans as a distraction, thumb left on the waistline beneath his shirt, holding the hose against his back with the other. At lightning speed, Sock pulled an opening in his jeans and stuck the hose into it. He had turned the hose on when he sprayed down half of the left side of the car to make himself look busy earlier.

Jonathan’s reaction was the most priceless thing Sock had ever seen. One sharp, higher-octave, “Fuck!” resounded through the neighborhood. Sock had been holding the hose the entire time, pulling it out almost as soon as it was placed. He clapped both hands over his mouth. Jonathan skittered away from him, and Sock wasn't sure that he’d ever seen him move faster. Of course, he barely even saw it at all through the tears that were forming from cackling at his boyfriend’s expense. He wiped them away quickly, meeting an unfriendly smile paired with unhinged eyes.

“Oh shoot,” Sock laughed, breaking into a run around the car.

Jonathan ran the same way, unbeknownst to Sock, who thought he’d gone around the other way.

Sock’s expression melted into one of panic all-too-quickly right before Jonathan caught him. He’d caught Sock mid-step, so they stumbled a little, giving Sock a chance to bolt. He took it. Jonathan found himself next to the bucket. He flung its contents at the boy, soap and water hitting him head-on in a full force, liquified train of revenge. Sock screamed again, stopping where he stood. Jonathan barked a laugh when he saw the outcome.

Oh, what a sight. Sock’s form was soaked from head to toe. Soap clung to him in various-sized clumps in odd places, most of which on his hat, the thing that took the brunt of the damage. His light brown bangs turned dark under the influence of the water. His shirt was now a deep maroon color, his skirt weighted down by water damage. Sock blinked a few times, smiling and laughing. He took it well, at least. 

The laughter of the two calmed within the next minutes, meeting each other’s eyes.

One thing that drove Jonathan crazy was when Sock smiled with his eyes, when they crinkled at the corners and looked brighter than they were. He smiled with his eyes then, quickly convincing Jonathan to smile back.

Sock spied something out of the corner of his eye. He held a flap of his hand in front of his face, seeing the suds from before start to dissipate. “You got my hat all soapy…” Sock commented, not necessarily complaining, more like concluding.

Jonathan grabbed the hose, spraying him directly in the face, at low pressure, of course. He chuckled, pleased with himself.

Sock made a few odd faces before wiping the water from his face. At least he wasn't covered with soap anymore. He shrugged, striding over to Jonathan.

He stepped back. “The last time you got close to me, you stuck a hose down my boxers.” Sock’s eyes widened as Jonathan continued, “Forgive me for my hesitation.”

“I stuck it down your boxers? Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize.” He shook his head, disbelieving. “Well, I don't have the hose now…” Sock outstretched his arms with a convincing smile.

Jonathan dropped it. He really was a bit powerless when it came to him, wasn't he?

They held each other for awhile, Sock making it up to Jonathan for the whole hose-down-his-jeans thing by giving him the best hug he could muster. They really weren't sure when the sky changed to gray, but the clouds said that they were going to bring summer rain pretty soon.

Just as they let go, a familiar car entered the driveway. As soon as she was out of the car, she was nearly assaulted.

“Hey mom, want a hug?” Jonathan greeted, arms outstretched to give way to a wet white tee-shirt.

“No,” his mother elongated the word, pushing her son away with her hand square in the middle of his chest.

“Hi Mrs. Combs,” Sock politely greeted.

Her mood brightened almost immediately, “Well, hey! If it isn't the elusive Sock!” She ruffled the visible hair, even pushing her fingernails under his hat a little. “How’ve you been?”

He giggled at the sudden motherly attention, “Good, ma’am. How are you?”

“Good.” She put her hand on Sock’s shoulder, as if he’d run away, twisting her body to face Jon from the waist up. “Did you ask him to dinner like you said you were going to?”

“Yes, mother,” Jonathan sighed.

She lifted her hand from Sock’s shoulder as she turned back to him. “Why don't you go get cleaned up, dinner’ll be ready when you get back.”

“Yes ma’am!” Sock saluted before bolting in the other direction. He blew a kiss over his mother’s shoulder to Jonathan, to which he rolled his eyes.

“And you,” her tone playfully stern, “go shower.”

////

Sock came back awhile later, hair still soaked with layered bangs due to the living hair being wrestled into dormancy for a change. He looked presentable. “Sorry, I didn't wanna keep you waiting and my hat’s drying because somebody,” Sock shot a look to Jon as he drawled that word, “got it wet.” He’d started talking as soon as he got through the front door.

Jonathan shrugged, “You started it. I finished it.”

Sock stuck out his tongue, sitting down at the dining room table.

////

“That was wonderful Mrs. Combs, do you need help with the dishes?” Jonathan found it sickening how much Sock kissed his mother’s ass.

“Thank you sweetheart, but I think you should get home. It looks like it’s about to rain.” She said, peering out the window at the clouds that had darkened since she got home.

“Right, my parents should be home by now, too.”

“I’ll walk you,” Jon offered, catching up to Sock on his way to the door.

“Jon. I live in the house right next door to you.”

“I’ll walk you,” Jon repeated, not caring about the distance.

Sock rolled his eyes. “Thank you again for the food Mrs. Combs, have a good night!” Sock called as Jon opened the door to a downpour.

“Night Sock, say hello to your folks for me!”

“Will do!”

Once they were outside, they began to casually stroll past the tree that divided their properties. Neither one really wanted to say goodbye just yet.

Sock glanced at the street, then grabbed Jon’s arm. “Wanna do somethin’ cliché and slightly dangerous?”

Jon raised an eyebrow and let himself be dragged across the lawn into the street. On the side of the street, mind you, but in the street nonetheless. Sock clapped his now-soaked hands to the sides of Jonathan’s face. The lights were on in both houses, Sock’s parents would kill them if they saw them doing this, but Jonathan brought Sock into a passionate kiss with the hope that they couldn't see them through the wall of rain.

“Best. Summer. Ever.” Sock murmured against Jonathan’s lips before stepping back. He held Jonathan’s hand long enough to shout, “Parting is such sweet sorrow!” before bolting onto his property.

“Juliet’s got nothin’ on you.” Jonathan half-joked to himself. He watched Sock disappear into the light of his house, try to sneak past his mother (her back turned as she did the dishes), jump when he was caught, and explain in probably more than fifty words why he was out so late.

The veil of rain didn't do much for his view, but he still saw everything, chuckling to himself as he watched it unfold. He pivoted on his heels, heading back up his driveway with an untamed grin resting on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of innuendos here if you look/ if you want them to be there.
> 
> This also took me almost 24 hours to write. Eight pages on my word doc. Eight pages. Almost 24 hours. This Sockathan Week is killing me, even though I wouldn't stop writing it if I could, haha.
> 
> By the way, while I was writing part of this, I listened to an Irish Stew song called So In Love and it's honestly the cutest love song I have ever heard. I completely recommend listening to it if you haven't already!


End file.
